Chuck vs Solid Snake
by Hitman 49
Summary: 3 years after the Shadow Moses incident Snake and Otacon are asked to protect Team Bartowski. While the title sounds like they are at the opposite ends they are actually in the same team. Chuck/Sarah or Snake/Sarah read to find out which on
1. Briefing

Chuck vs Solid Snake

**I decided to write a fanfic on Chuck and Metal Gear Solid. I wanted to write a fanfic because whenever I watch an episode of Chuck I ask, "What would Snake do?" And I was disappointed and surprised that no one wrote a crossover story between the two. Please excuse my grammar mistakes and if the story can get confusing I don't have anybody proofreading. If somebody wants to help me that please message. Also please review so I know what I did wrong. And I hope you enjoy the story thus far and will try to update at least once a month.**

_Only the Snake is the true hero!-_Metal Gear Solid 3 E3

Only about a month after the Shadow Moses revolt Solid Snake leaves his home in Alaska and Meryl behind. Snake and Otacon have decided that their purpose in life is to make way for the future generation. Both men bear the sins of their fathers and try to undo the damage they have done. Snake thrice saved the world from Metal Gear and Otacon became a scientist to help people. For 3 years both men had taken down Metal Gears and even destroyed Ocelot's Rex test data while also getting attention of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Everything seemed fine for the world has they once again saved the world from Metal Gears. As they retreat back into Alaska however the destruction of countless Metal Gears have made both men fugitive to terrorists and foreign Governments around the world.

In September of 2008 both men were greeted by an old friend, Colonel Campbell.

"Colonel!? It's good to see you again!" said by an excited Snake.

Campbell has aged fairly well in the last 3 years. He is once again working with government although not with the recently disbanded FOXHOUND instead he works for the Government again. His skills in Shadow Moses has proved to the government that he is not some retired old veteran.

"It's been awhile Snake and remember that I am not a Colonel anymore."

"Of course...Colonel." Both men laughed.

"So what brings you to Alaska Colonel?" Asked by Otacon who is busy in his computer working on something.

"As you both now I now work for National Security." Campbell gradually lost his smile and went to a more serious tone.

"And you probably know that after the Shadow Moses revolt the support staff has been relegated to the back burner."

"I know that but why are you here?"

"The CIA and NSA has "asked" me to have you work with us again" In a nervous tone Campbell, like he is expected to be yelled at.

"There forcing you to make us work for them?"

"Please, Snake this isn't like Shadow Moses or Zanzibar Land"

"Well, what is it then a damsel in distress?" In Snake's sarcastic tone

"Actually something like that." Snake was for a moment intrigued

"There's no Metal Gear threat and there is no immediate threat involving nukes. No, this time you and Hal are actually supposed to protect a man. And in return the government will erase the dirt from your files and they will give Meryl and the rest of the team jobs they always wanted."

Snake groans. After all the things he did for the United States government they actually return the favor. Sounds too good to be true. Otacon too is suspicious of this. Not of Campbell but the fact that his own country tried to kill him in Shadow Moses 3 years back.

"Colonel you know we don't work for the government anymore and I myself was never a patriot and the things from the past well you should now how I feel of our Government."

"I know Snake but I wasn't fully being honest with you" a brief pause followed by a sigh

"Snake I told the CIA and NSA that I could convince you to work for them".

"What!"

"There working together and there getting along"

Otacon jumps up, "The CIA and NSA have always been at odds why are they working together now?"

"As you know after 9/11 the Bush administration has forced the CIA and NSA to be nice. For years they have been working on a project where they can store intelligence in pictures. There are 1000s of pictures and they are stored in one computer called the Intersect. The Intersect in it's early stages helped us during the FOXHOUND attack on Shadow Moses during the Sear's administration"

"So what does this have do with us?" Asked Snake

"About a year ago an agent named Bryce Larkin went rouge and destroyed the intersect."

"So they can't build a new one?"

"There trying to but there running into problems. Bryce Larkin was killed not long after the break in but not before sending information to his old college buddy Charles "Chuck" Bartowski."

"So you want us to track down this Chuck?"

"No, after a brief turf fight between CIA and NSA they have decided that they have to form a team called Team Bartowski. Before the new intersect was up they had to protect Bartowski"

"Sounds like they replaced the old intersect so what is the problem?"

"The problem happened when they had the new intersect working again. It exploded and was destroyed along with the CIA director. I think you can see how grave the situation is."

"I see but what do we have to do"

"The group that build the intersect is called Fulcrum a splintered group within the CIA. They went rogue and have been constantly getting the intersect. They finally got a new intersect running by stealing the cypher from them and keeping Chuck and his intersect."

"So that's what the problem was? A rouge agent tried to destroy a computer made by a rouge group. Meanwhile the information which was on the computer was sent to Bartowski shortly after Larkin destroyed the intersect. Than the new intersect which was a part was stolen from Fulcrum killed the CIA Director? So what about Bartowski and the old intersect he was given? He's not killed is he?"

"The old intersect is stored and safe within Bartowski. I don't know how but he has some version of the intersect and is still on guard. What I was here to do was to explain to you our situation and get you to help us against Fulcrum and to protect Bartowski by officially assisting Team Bartowski"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes and unlike Shadow Moses we're not on course to Burbank California"

"Burbank?"

"Yes that is where Chuck and his handlers are located. So, Snake do you accept?"

"C'mon Snake" Otacon was listening in and when he heard California he talked.

"Alaska is too cold and there is nothing here. At least in California we have life and and actual warm weather"

"So how about it Snake will you and Otacon accept?" The Colonel asked

"Hmph, well I was bored here anyway and I felt the need to go back into a mission anyway." Snake was lighting a cigarette

"And at least I don't have to worry about a Metal Gear."


	2. Onboard

Chapter 2

_Thanks The Doctor for your review! I am actually going to have Snake reveal his name. Stay tuned. And for the others thanks for reading. And just to get the time line correct for you people this takes place after the 1__st__ episode in season 2. I'm also mixing up the Metal Gear and Chuck storyline so from 2000 to 2004 George Bush is president. And from 2005 to 2007 George Sears is president and James Johnson took over when Sears resigns. Johnson is also running for reelection as an independent against Obama and McCain. Remember to Review_.

Chuck has awaken from his sleep. For the past couple years Chuck had only to worry about work. But after the intersect his life will forever change. Although there are times when Chuck wished that he had old life it is without a doubt an exciting point in his life. Chuck had a beautiful girl for his girlfriend (although it is simply for cover, there is always hoping that more could happen). Not only that but Chuck is now a spy or actually sort of a spy.

Chuck is working at the Buy More at his usual spot the nerd herd desk. Usually he talks to Morgan and today is not the exception.

"Hey buddy I thought of great idea. In Call of Duty whenever we play in Crossfire we should always plays as the Marines and I would snipe people from the other side of the map and you can protect me. We should test it out after work."

Morgan has been talking about Call of Duty 4 since release and it's only getting worse.

"Yeah, Morgan that's great but I have a date with Sarah tonight."

"Oh come on dude have her play the game with us."

Casey was behind Morgan and mouthed him a word all while Morgan was saying something about CoD

"lemon time", Were the words Casey Mouthed

"Sorry buddy I got an order to do" Chuck said to Morgan

Morgan was disappointed but he quickly lost his disappointment when he saw Anna and ran to her

Chuck and Casey walk to the castle and saw that Sarah was talking to General Beckman

Beckman was talking

"I'm glad that Casey and the intersect finally arrived. As you know Team Bartowski has been in affect for a year now and it seems going to be even worse for your team from now on. That and Fulcrum did kill Director Graham."

"We can handle it General.", Casey always confident

"Just in case though I am sending two other men. A former special forces and CIA operative and a scientist. There names are Solid Snake and Hal Emmerich. I am sure you heard of Solid Snake. He and Emmerich will meet Casey at the Buy More, after that get them to castle they need to contact me."

Both Casey and Sarah were in awe

"Um you guys who are these people?", Chuck was immediately curious since he was getting two new people

"Your the intersect you should know", Casey snapped at him

"Yes unfortunately the intersect only has little information regarding Solid Snake. In fact people higher up the chain intentionally did not put him in the intersect. Not even I now everything but rest assured you are in good hands all of you" The general disconnects and leaves behind a picture of Snake and Otacon

Chuck looks at the picture but can't flash

"So uh guys what do you know about Solid Snake since I can't flash on him."

"I don't really like the man but he's the end all be all soldier" Casey had an anger behind his words with a bit of jealousy

"Chuck this man is known for making the impossible, possible." Sarah's reaction was different from Casey and was a bit more of awe that she is working for Solid Snake

"What about Otacon what about him?" Chuck certainly had a lot of questions. Mostly because he was feeling comfortable with the team already

"Damn it, Bartowski we'll play 20 questions when we meet them.", Casey was growing impatient

_**Now at Snake and Otacon**_

Snake and Otacon are on board a special flight to Burbank. Snake was remembering his mission. He is supposed to go to the Buy More and look for NSA agent Casey. And he was also to deliver Chuck sunglasses which he was ordered not to wear. Snake also looked at the pictures of Sarah and Casey and was upset that he did not see Chuck's picture and only very little of his file. Snake doesn't fully understand the intersect. If he was ordered to protect him than he should at least know his face and what his role is with the intersect. He gets the sense that the Colonel didn't fully brief him. Casey to Snake look like the average grunt who follows orders blindly while Sarah looked very pretty he did not think she could handle the mission until he looked at some of her files.

"Snake this mission will be good for us. At least we won't have to worry about nukes like Shadow Moses. And you're doing this for Meryl so she can get her life back. You owe her that much."

"Otacon I left her for a reason"

"Come on Snake at the very least give her life back. She didn't give up on you after all"

Snake grunts and picks up a toothpick and chews on it. The man needs a cigarette.

"So, Otacon what do you think of the people we are going to work with?"

"They seem like an alright bunch I want to meet this Chuck though. We would share the same interests I think."

"I figured you would say as much but we don't really know him until we meet him."

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon. After a couple hours Snake wanted to finally stretch his legs. When the Plane finally did arrive they were given transport to the Buy More.

"Well Otacon lets look for Casey."


	3. Arrival

_Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school, midterms and all :| and then spring break was afterwards._

Casey was at the Buy More patiently waiting for the new team members. He did not like to have to have people outside the NSA helping him. Although he had gotten used to Sarah, the fact that they have to bring Solid Snake made him a bit more upset. Casey's dislike for Solid Snake stems from the fact that he was an unpatriotic soldier and fought for no reason but for money in other words he detests mercenaries. Not only that but the fact that he was regarded as a legend churns his stomach. Morgan approached Casey but pushed him aside after he was blabbering him for help.

Chuck was at the Nerd Herd desk thinking to himself about Solid Snake and how the intersect didn't flash. The only thing he got about Solid Snake is from Sarah and Casey. Both gave opposite reactions. Casey does not want him on the team for unknown reasons, while Sarah was surprised and happy that Solid Snake is coming aboard. He looked at the entrance and saw two men walking. Casey was heading towards their direction.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Casey asked Solid Snake

Snake looked at the tag and went along with Casey. Casey led them to the TV room and eventually entered the castle. Snake looked at all the equipment and Otacon did the same although with more amazement. After Snake finished looking he saw a blonde woman with a tangerine top. For unknown reasons she seemed to brighten the room for Snake and not because of her clothes.

"I'll go bring the intersect." Said Casey and then left

"I like what you guys have done to the place. Snake imagine what we could do with his equipment." Otacon was still looking at the equipment

"Be careful where you touch some of the equipment is expensive" Sarah trying to caution Otacon

"So you must be Sarah Walker? I'm Solid "

"Snake" Snake tried to finish but Sarah finished did instead

"I know who you are we heard all about you in the CIA."

"They still talk about me huh. I bet they haven't told you everything."

"I heard that you have dirt sheet almost has thick as half the CIA agents."

"Is that all?"

"And that you saved the world more than once from nuclear threat. It's weird to see the legend in the flesh."

Snake grunted and was annoyed at being called a legend

"I'm no legend. There always something bad with them."

Snake remembers Big Boss his own father who he looked at with respect until he turned traitor.

"This team got more interesting to say the least."

Snake smiled

"I'll be looking forward to this" Snake was thinking to himself

Casey entered in along with Chuck

"This is the guy that has the intersect?"

The monitor just turned on it was Beckman

"That is the intersect"

The general had everybody's attention

"So you must be General Beckman?" Snake asked

"That is correct and I would like to welcome you both to Team Bartowski"

"So know that I am here, what are Otacon and I supposed to do?"

"You mission is to protect Chuck Bartowski from all threats. You were brought here because I believe they need both your expertise on this mission."

Beckman explained what has happened thus far to Snake and Otacon

"Snake you will be working at the Buy More with Chuck and Casey. Hal you will stay in the castle and help the team as their support. I know both your experiences are every important."

"How will Snake work with me in the Buy More?"

"He will have the same job as Casey."

"I have a cover identity? Campbell didn't tell me about this!" Snake was not much of a people person. He would rather keep to himself.

"That's because we didn't tell him. You know your mission now so good luck." The general cut off

"Don't worry Snake, even a legendary soldier can sell something." Casey in sarcastic tone

Snake just brushed him off and turned his attention to Chuck

"I'm supposed to deliver this to you." Snake handed him the glasses

Chuck looked at the glasses and wore them. He turned to a reflection to see how he looked. He liked it a lot.

"Now I really look like Charles Carmichael."

"Who?"

Before Chuck could respond the glasses begin to flash and Chuck stood still until he just collapsed. The glasses were burned.

"What happened" Sarah was trying to wake up Chuck

"Intersect update looks like they declassified all your information Snake." Casey answered for Chuck

"Amazing to not only have a computer inside a man's head but also update it like a computer." Otacon chimed in

"Yeah well it wasn't amazing to me! Next time warn me." Obviously Chuck was upset.

"Believe me kid if I had known I would've told you" Snake answered coolly


End file.
